1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the design of axial containment systems for packer devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packers are used to form fluid seals between an inner tubular string and an outer tubular string which radially surrounds the inner tubular string. A common form of packer device is a “squeeze” type packer wherein an elastomeric packer element is axially compressed in order to cause it to expand radially outwardly and into sealing contact with the surrounding tubular member.
When used at great depths, where there are high temperatures and pressures, the elastomeric elements used in packers begin to break down. As a consequence, the elastomer may extrude and bleed out into the area between the packer and the surrounding tubular. If the elastomeric element extrudes out excessively, the sealing capability of the packer device will be destroyed.
Containment devices are used to try to prevent undesirable extrusion of the elastomeric element. Usually, the containment device consists of a pair of anti-extrusion containment rings that are located on each axial side of the elastomeric element. Typically, these rings are formed of a solid material that, while more rigid than the elastomeric element, will deform and at least partially envelop the axial ends of the elastomeric element during all stages of packer operation.